


Werewolf-droid

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If I ever get the inspiration back I'd redo this fic, but for now enjoy this badly drawn Hank being hugged by Connor.





	Werewolf-droid




End file.
